


Promise with you

by ueue_q



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueue_q/pseuds/ueue_q
Summary: 诺普10年前和10年后恩恩爱爱的故事





	Promise with you

**Author's Note:**

> * 代友发。感谢 止戈 写出那么温柔可爱的诺普^^  
> * 原作向，结局有修改，诺克提斯用自己的10年换回了世界的光明，除此外没有其他代价。  
> * 有涉及到王子的联姻问题。  
> * 其实就是想看原作向的诺普为爱啪啪啪。

 

<<<<<<

My heart is filled with love and sorrow.

Can you hear me in this timeless world？

普隆普特受伤昏迷这件事情在所有人的意料之外，尤其在诺克提斯的预料之外，他一点也不想回忆自己在转头时正好看到普隆普特倒下去的时候是什么心情。

那道一直黏在他身上的火热视线，那个一直在自己耳边“诺克特”来“诺克特”去的轻快声音——那个浅金色头发，总是一切围着他打转，会和他玩笑撒娇，总是担心着他的普隆普特。

他已经失去了出发前强笑着也要追出来送别的父王，还没有时间好好整理过潮水一样的哀伤和震惊，就匆匆成为国家与人民的王，肩负起了复国的使命……

“诺克……特……”

微弱的声音飘进耳朵里，却像是一剂强心针注射进诺克提斯的血管，他一片混乱就要崩塌的思绪忽然一清，下意识抬头看向一旁还在昏睡中，皱着眉叫出他名字来的人。

“啊，我在。”他很伸手握住了普隆普特带着些凉意的手，重新给人塞回薄被下头。

深夜里一片寂静，房间中除了两个人的呼吸声，终于再没了半点动静。

高中时代相比起后来的兵荒马乱实在是太无忧无虑了一些。他清楚地记得自己有多喜欢那个人明亮的笑容，有时候回过神来，才意识到自己已经盯着那张脸看了不知多久……当然，他知道普隆普特也总是在注视着自己，他明白那个炽热的眼神，究竟意味着什么。

这些年来他们几乎没有分开过，面前这个人在知晓了自己与露娜的婚约之后也没有离开自己身边，或许是太习惯他活泼生动，总是拉着自己这里那里的去拍照，说着一些令人放松的小事。

诺克提斯在这一瞬意识到，自己似乎已经很久没有这样安静地注视过睡着的普隆普特，更别说亲耳听到这个人在昏迷中也牵挂着叫出自己名字来了。

诺克提斯也想过普隆普特很可能会离开他，总有一天他会离开他。可白天里的那场战斗，普隆普特在他一个分神里就失去了鲜活的样子，一点鲜红从他发间顺着脸庞往下滴落，如果不是伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥反应得快一些，他都不知道自己会做出什么事来。

“快点醒过来吧……”

他将脸埋到普隆普特身侧落下的薄被上，接二连三的重压让他一口气也喘不上来，唯有身边的这几个人都好好的，唯有普隆普特依旧微笑着看向他，说着那些同往日无二的话时，他才能切实地感受到自己还是一个活生生的，也应该有七情六欲的人，而不只是路易斯王族必须坚强优秀的王子。

发旋处似乎被谁轻轻碰了一下。

“是，诺克特……吗？”比刚才清晰一些的声音还带着些轻微的鼻音，普隆普特醒来时意识到了自己身边有人，还有些模糊的视线只让他偏头看到了一片暗色的室内，深色头发的人正埋首在自己身边。

因为不确定是谁，他本想伸手想去碰一碰那人，却脱口直接叫了诺克提斯，于是刚醒过来的普隆特又有些后悔了。

“普隆普特！”诺克提斯一下子站了起来，撞上普隆普特闻声对上来的视线，亲看见那双熟悉的眼睛，虽然还没有完全将焦距对上，却切实地睁开了，并且朝他看了过来。

或许是听到了他的声音，普隆普特马上就笑了起来，悬在半空只是刚碰到他发尖的手朝他这边试探地摸了摸：“诺克特？你没事吧，怎么在守着我，伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥都没事吧？我这是晕过去了吗……”

“都没事，他们都没事，我也好。”诺克提斯不知道为什么，忽然有些不想听他一睁开眼就关心这关心那，他将自己的手递给普隆普特，打断了人说到一半的话，“有什么地方不舒服吗？下次要小心一些，你的战斗方式很容易在近战中受伤，今天……”

“你吓到我了。”

“诶——”普隆普特敏感地察觉到了诺克提斯的不对劲，却没有点破，他攥住了诺克特伸给他的手，拖长声音感慨道，“诺克特有好好为我担心啊！好开心！”

“当然会担心啊。”

看着还有心力和他贫嘴的普隆普特，诺克提斯一直吊在嗓子眼那口气才总算往下松了松。这个人对他而言实在是有不一样的意义，他已经承受不起失去了。

普隆普特却没有意识到藏在这句话底下，诺克提斯的真正想法，他有些自责于自己的受伤，于是抓着诺克特的手晃了晃，故作轻松道：“我没事啦，而且，诺克特不是还有露娜弗蕾亚大人吗，今天又因为我受伤又耽误了行程，明天可要早点出发……”

“诺克特？”稍微清晰了一些的视野，让普隆普特对上了诺克提斯略带冷光的眸子，清晰地瞧见了里头那抹沉下去的暗色。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯提了一口气，“你觉得你对我来说，意味着什么？”

因为昏迷，刚醒过来的普隆普特脑子里还有些混沌，根本没有意识到诺克提斯的话是什么意思，他被问住了，下唇抖了抖终归是没有说出话来，又和诺克提斯四目相对，一时之间竟然也忘了还能躲开。

他们离得有点太近了——诺克提斯坐在普隆普特的床边，俯身来看他时，在他身上投下了一片阴影。

“诺……诺克特？”普隆普特抿了抿唇，连声音都带着些轻颤和犹豫。

这样的诺克提斯给了他一些实在不必要的幻想，他觉得自己像是在做梦，三分的清醒摇摇欲坠，剩下七分爱意连同信赖一起，原本就全部系在面前这个人身上，如今……

如今——

刚刚还清晰的视野马上就被人剥夺了，普隆普特只觉得蒙住自己眼睛的那只手实在动作实在温柔得有些不像话，他甚至还没有来得及想个为什么，他自己那微张的、有些干燥的嘴唇就碰上了另外两片柔软。

主动吻下来的人却并没有进一步的动作，普隆普特觉得自己的耳朵和脖子都在发烫，然而更多的，他察觉到那个触碰着自己的人也在发抖。

蒙住眼睛的手因为颤抖而被他的眉毛不断刮过，那双比自己要凉一些的唇碰了自己一下就不再继续，却也不完全撤离，近在咫尺的距离让他们呼吸交缠。

“诺克特，我……”

足有半分钟的僵持终于被普隆普特主动打破，他想要推开压着自己的诺克提斯，却在还没有说完之前就被人打断了。

比起刚才，这个吻扔了试探，更加不容拒绝。

喂进去的舌头让普隆普特已经到了嘴边的话只能囫囵咽了回去，顺着齿缝叩开牙关，捉到了另一条还没有反应的软舌，缠上来时并不粗暴，像是怕吓到他一样温柔。

一点轻微的水渍声钻进耳朵里，唇舌交缠像是处燃起了一把火，呼啦一下就把理智当做干草烧了个灰飞烟灭。

唯有这个时候，真正接触到了口腔中高热的黏膜，诺克提斯才觉得，面前的人真的还在。

好在普隆普特所受的并非是外伤，他被白天里那场战斗中躲避不及的爆炸冲击波及，强烈的气流将他掀飞出去，在诺克特回头看向爆炸方位的瞬间，正好目睹火光弥赛中因为撞到了障碍物而倒下去的普隆普特。

诺克提斯有些心疼地将手指顺着普隆普特的发间梳进去，摸到了疑似被撞到的地方，听到普隆普特轻轻哼了一声，连忙错开不敢再碰。

他吹开落在人额上的碎发亲吻普隆普特的额头，捉住了普隆普特意图推拒的双手，一直拉到人头顶交叉用一只手固定住，那个吻顺着眼角、鼻梁、下巴，一直吻到喉结——普隆普特空咽了一口。

两个人的呼吸都带着一些焦灼的热意，出口就弥散在空气里，无端让房间里也升了温。

普隆普特甚至不知道被子是什么时候就不在自己身上了，更没有察觉到自己的衣服也被人撩了起来，直到一只手直接碰到了他的腹部，掌手掌压着他肚子上柔软的腹肌，指尖几乎要摸到他腰侧敏感的软肉上。

“呼……哈……”普隆普特下意识收腹，弓着腰想往后躲，可惜他身后是床单洁白的床铺，他躲无可躲。

拒绝的话每每到了嘴边又被他自己的不舍给冲散，他在想他们这样是不对的，可紧接着那些吻、那些触碰就接踵而至，将他冒出来的一点清明狠狠摁进本就昏沉的脑海深处去。

交叉在头顶的手又徒劳地挣扎了两下。

诺克提斯张口咬了一下普隆普特形状好看的锁骨，留下一小串很快便会消去的齿痕，又用舌尖在上头舔了舔，吮出一个红色的痕迹覆盖。

“不舒服的话，别勉强自己。”他稍微起身盯着那个吻痕看了看，按在人腹部的手收了回来，指尖点了点那个痕迹，拨开遮住了锁骨后半的衣领，又将手掌贴上了普隆普特的颈侧。

切实感受到了血脉的搏动。

躺在床上的人已经快要变成了粉色，脸颊和眼尾的红连成一片，普隆普特不得不靠着眯起眼才完全看清诺克提斯的样子——看到他认真地用目光描摹自己的样子，眼瞳里倒映出已经意乱情迷的自己的样子，而后更进一步将自己心甘情愿溺死在里头。

喜欢也好，爱也好，实际上并非是他能够控制自如的东西，烧掉了理智，他就只剩下了爱和本能。

在触碰中向下集中而去的欲望让普隆普特不由得夹紧了双腿，无法通过这种简单动作缓解的情欲让他难堪，他夹着腿磨蹭，动作轻微地摇头，张着嘴喘息时双唇因为方才的吻而通红，又被水色润湿，如同正在渴望着什么一般的表情。

“诺克……特……”除了呢喃诺克提斯的名字，呼唤这个他总是在呼唤的人，他觉得自己再也说不出别的什么话了。

情理已经在无法转动的大脑里混成了一团糨糊，欲望取代了控制权，从未被人触碰的胸前被诺克提斯碰上，指尖拈着乳珠揉搓着打圈，普隆普特这才发现这种地方竟然也会让他产生快感。

酥酥麻麻的电流顺着那颗硬起的乳豆往身体里钻去，像是沿途鞭笞过他的每一寸神经那样难以言喻，却分不清最后是冲进了大脑，还是向下汇聚到了让他有些羞于启齿的地方。

已经完全抬头的欲望依然被束缚着，在裆部撑起一块明显的鼓包，诺克提斯伸手将普隆普特夹紧抬起的腿摁下去时只是稍微碰到那个地方，就察觉到了一片炽热。

普隆普特只觉得那不经意的一下太要命，明明还隔着裤子，却比他自己徒劳的磨蹭要起作用太多。

他几乎要丢掉自己最后的忍耐，向人开口诉说自己从来不曾消减分毫的爱、憧憬，和渴望。

诺克提斯在人容易留下痕迹的身体上留下属于自己的记号，每一个吻都显得用心，非要轻轻吮吸，再用舌尖刮过，离开时听到那“啵”的一声才算完。

床上躺着的人愈发滚烫而柔软，身体里的骨头像是再也支撑不住他的形状，普隆普特几乎要被这种温柔和细致磨得哭出声来了，他咬着自己的下唇尽力控制着自己的呻吟，在裤子终于被人拽了下去的时候才心下一凛，一下子将根本不像是自己能发出的尖细声音从嗓子里放了出来。

这一声显然也引起了诺克提斯的注意，他的吻刚刚要落在小腹上，却意外收获了让他惊喜的声音。

“别咬自己，还有……不要忍耐。”他松开了将普隆普特两只手拉到人头顶上的手，摸了普隆普特下唇上的几个有些发白的牙印，起身分开两条腿，完全将普隆普特压在自己下头。

他在乎的这个人总是一副没心没肺的样子掩饰着自己的那点敏感和小心翼翼，普隆普特的细心很多时候让他觉得心疼，正因为早就意识到对方是这样温柔又怕给人带来麻烦的性格，他才总想要普隆普特更坦诚一些，哪怕仅仅是对着自己。

或者说，正是因为对着自己，他才想要普隆普特更坦诚一些，不要忍耐，不要欲言又止，不要……

可这些他都没能做到。

莫名的烦躁让诺克提斯的动作也变得急切起来，他将普隆普特已经掀到胸口上的衣服扒掉，将自己身上的衣服扔到床下时根本顾不得地上是不是干净。

他将普隆普特的裤子也拽下去后将那两条白皙修长的腿拉起来，挂在了自己肩上，偏头亲吻了一下膝弯上头一些的大腿内侧，亲眼看着连最后一块遮羞布也失去后，普隆普特本就通红的脸在下一刻红得像是要滴血。

“别怕……”他在那片嫩肉上也留下一个清晰可见的吻痕，手则顺着人的大腿外侧摸下去，在那团软肉上轻轻捏了一把。

普隆普特已经忘了要推开诺克提斯，他两只空出来的手揪住了床单，像是要窒息一般大口地喘息着，因为快感而堆积的生理性泪水蓄满了眼眶，他稍微一转动眼珠想要看一看诺克提斯的表情，那泪珠就断了线一样顺着眼角滚进他的鬓角。

出口的声音也终于带上了哭腔。

“不，不行……诺克特，不、可以……”

断断续续的拒绝根本没被人听进去，诺克提斯开口安慰他，手上却干脆地捉住了一低头就能看到的，那勃起后贴在了人小腹上，吐露着一点晶莹前液的深红色性器。

诺克提斯第一次这样触碰到一个同性的器官，他按照自己偶尔会做的那样去照顾，手上的力道不重，却也实在地让普隆普特感受到了自己正在被触碰——

手指沿着上头凸出的血管摸过去，手掌心压在铃口处蹭掉了一点透明的前液，顺着有些弧度的性器游走摩擦着，来回摸遍了上头的每一处，又收紧了五指，将它整个裹在手心里稍微用力挤压着，像平时对待自己那样上下撸动了几下。

而后那只手往下，指尖摸到了下头两颗缀着的圆卵，将它们并在一起揉搓起来，然后碰到了最不堪触碰的，柔嫩的会阴部分。

变了调的呻吟在室内跌撞，每一声都将诺克提斯的克制撞得连连后退。

大概是因为压在自己身上，正眯着眼专心看着自己，手上还为自己做着那种事的人是诺克提斯，普隆普特的第一次高潮降临得很快，他用手臂遮着脸，却被诺克提斯拉开。

白色的精液落得他小腹和胸膛上全都是，诺克提斯却像是没看到一般俯身去吻他，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，他被吻得几近窒息，分开时嘴角处牵连出一条暧昧的银线。

诺克提斯用手抹掉了他小腹上的精液，探手摸向普隆普特身后那个柔软的穴口。

他早就打定主意要做到最后，自己胯下那个坚硬炽热的地方已经硬得发疼，如果不是这个地方实在是没有什么像样的润滑用品，而他怕自己会伤到普隆普特……这个时候自然没有退缩的道理。

还在不应期的普隆普特提不起力气来，还处于放松状态，就这样被人逮到了可乘之机。

层层褶皱堆积的穴口在被相对微凉的指尖碰到之后下意识开阖，普隆普特提了一口气抬手抓住诺克提斯的肩头，他并非要抗拒，只是……

高中的时候刚明白过来自己对诺克特抱着的是怎样一种想法，普隆普特就已经了解过两个男的之间的这些事，那时候的羞怯、好奇和不可置信全都集中到了这一刻一起爆发，他捉住诺克提斯的手有些颤抖，因为紧张，大腿也开始痉挛。

“等等——！诺克……”

有了润滑的穴口因为一开始的放松已经吞下了一个指节，异物入侵的感觉并没有想象中那样强烈，普隆普特却还是被逼得说不出话来。

“放松，会伤到的。”诺克提斯停下了扩张，空闲的手卡住了普隆普特一条腿的腿根往上推了推，让抬头看他的人倒回床上，被迫做出了放松的姿态。

“别……”普隆普特又一次用手遮住了自己的脸，低声将话说完，“有点奇怪……哈啊——”

诺克提斯用手指按摩起他的会阴部分，俯身亲吻他用来挡住自己脸的手臂：“我想看着你”

只是一句话，就让他刚刚提起来的那点防备溃不成军。

普隆普特犹豫着撤开了手臂，这一次终于看清楚了诺克提斯带着笑意的脸庞，看到他额头上被汗湿而贴在一起的刘海，和因为动情而通红的耳郭。

什么样的话都再难出口。

要放松身体容忍异物闯进自己的体内并不容易，后穴里的黏膜带着高热且过于柔软，很容易就会被伤到，即使是润滑让第一根手指摸索着探了进去，接下来却更让人觉得难捱。

——这毕竟并不是说放松就能放松的事。

普隆普特不断和诺克特对视又移开目光，惶惶中带着些不敢和人对视的羞怯，脚背绷紧了和小腿面打成一条直线，脚趾也蜷在了一起。

逐渐开始适应的后穴自发地分泌出些肠液，普隆普特只觉得自己的身心都已经不再属于自己，而该被碰到的敏感点终于还是被找到了。

一声变了调却半途消散的叫声让诺克提斯停下了动作专门去确认普隆普特的表情，他试探着又往那碾了一下，这次真的确定了这是个不得了的开关。

缠着那两根手指的穴肉随着快感的蔓延更火热湿润地绞起来，出口的呻吟被喘息打乱，脑子里一片混沌，情欲从尾椎一路顺着脊椎爬上去，令人恍如徘徊在生死之间。

“嗯啊……不要一直……不要碰……”

拒绝的话显然并没有被人当成一回事，度过了不应期之后那软下去的性器又颤巍巍地立了起来，前后都让人疯狂的欲望支配着普隆普特，在后穴的手指终于添到了四根之后，他已经快要失去意识。

诺克特的嘴一张一合像是在说些什么，普隆普特看到他俯身下来，知道有一个吻落在了自己胸口上，他意识到自己的腿被卡住腿根折了上来，整个人的腰部悬空一点力气也使不上来而后……

而后那本该已经适应了异物感的后穴陡然空虚，紧接着就被比手指更加坚硬炽热的什么东西顶在了入口处。他知道那是什么，但他没有拒绝，他已经没有多少心力了。

白天受伤后体力消磨得厉害，这时候刚醒过来没多久，又被诺克特的不安和温柔层层叠叠包裹，普隆普特主动伸手环住了诺克提斯的肩背，用自己仅有的力气去吻他，而后在不自觉的呜咽中，哭叫着用后穴吞下了那根与手指不可比拟的肉刃。

“诺克特……诺克……特——”

断断续续叫着身上人的名字，除此之外他什么都没想，什么都不去想。如果这一夜注定只能是个错误，那么至少，此时此刻的痛和快乐，都是真的。

-

已经发生过的事要怎么样才能当做没有发生过呢？

普隆普特不知道。

第二天一早他比诺克提斯更早醒来，或许是昨晚的荒唐终于在某种程度上给了诺克提斯安心感，从得知先王遭到刺杀之后就没有好好睡过一觉的诺克提斯睡得十分安稳。

腰上的酸软，床铺一塌糊涂，衣服乱七八糟堆在床下，还有两个人身上那些明显的痕迹……普隆普特勉力支撑着自己不弄醒诺克提斯从床上挪了下去。

他们干了不该干的事，这件事如果早一些……如果早一些还没有现在这样不可原谅，高中时代，诺克提斯还是王子，他还没有和露娜订婚，先王还没有被刺杀……他们那时候还相互喜欢，每一个眼神里都是无需挑明的爱意。

可是现在。

现在不行。

普隆普特也曾经庆幸过当年和诺克提斯没有挑明那层关系，这样他在听闻对方和露娜订婚之后才能那样干脆地决定放弃。

没有得到就放弃远比得到了又放弃要容易很多，痛虽然深沉，可毕竟还在承受范围内，他还能以朋友的身份留在诺克提斯身边。

这件事能当做从没有发生过吗？

站在床边凝视着诺克提斯睡颜的普隆普特把指甲掐进了自己掌心里，他伸手碰了碰诺克特贴在额上的刘海，将它们理得整齐，而后静静站在床边，盯着睡着的人看了很久，久到他不堪重负的腰终于向他发出了抗议，这才转身离开。

他没有打算要离开诺克提斯身边，当年得知了对方的婚约时没有，今天就更不会了。

诺克特还需要他，但两个人决不能保持这种关系。他买了一些吃的充饥，回来后简单打扫过那件乱糟糟的屋子，将昨晚诺克提斯随手扔下的衣服捡起来拍了拍灰，又叠好放在床头，这才安静地坐在房间里等待诺克提斯醒来。

露娜弗雷亚大人对他而言也是十分重要的存在，已经在混乱中犯过一次错，就不能一错再错。

他和诺克特还是朋友，也只能是朋友。

诺克提斯是在清醒的前一瞬回想起自己昨晚都干了些什么的。

那些映入眼帘的泛着粉色情潮的肌肤，和不住痉挛的身体；撞进耳里的没有节律却能够让人失控的气音，和被撞得破碎的话语……

“……诺克特，你……醒了啊。”

一直盯着人看的普隆普特在诺克提斯睁眼之前就意识到诺克特已经醒了的事实，他有些不安，坐在椅子上不由得低着头收回了视线，稍微抿了抿唇。

不高的领口露出了普隆普特线条分明的锁骨始作俑者刚一睁眼，就撞上那两块分布在白皙皮肤上的红痕，一时语塞，只好轻咳了一声。

——不是梦。

说实话，诺克提斯在这一瞬间有点无措，他犯了错，而且是很严重的错误，他一下子甚至有些不知道自己要怎么面对普隆普特，还有……还有露娜。

比他先醒了一段时间的普隆普特在这件事情上显然比他要决断得早，诺克提斯要出口的话只在舌根上稍微一卡，就再也没机会说出口了。

“昨晚什么都没发生过。”

这句话语速快得让说完后的普隆普特自己都有些惊异，他知道自己在逃避，可这种逃避是不可避免的。他沉默了一会，还是说了下去。

“……诺克特，你最近状态很糟糕，我知道。这只是个错误，好在我们还有改正它的机会。”普隆普特觉得自己反而冷静下来了，他十指交扣握在一起，手指将手背压得发白，“今后不会了。”

没能说出什么来的诺克提斯只觉得那被他咽下去的一字一句都在舌根上蔓延出苦涩，堵住他的嗓子，束缚他的声带，淹没他的心脏……

“我们是朋友，诺克特。”普隆普特却忽然抬头冲着看着他发愣的诺克提斯笑了笑，他松开了自己交握的手，伸手拍了拍诺克提斯的肩。

我们还是朋友。

“……嗯，那当然。”诺克提斯觉得自己完全笑不出来，但他看着普隆普特的笑容，却也说不出更多的话来。

那些歉意就这样找不到出口了，诺克提斯皱了皱眉。

这未免也，太轻易了一些。

两个人各自清醒，各自沉默，呼吸纠缠在同一道屋檐下，却一点点消退了令人失去理智的温度。昨夜的兵荒马乱并没有完全被抹去，此时晨曦中对坐无言青年们此时并不知晓，前路有怎样残酷的战斗，和分离在等待着他们。 

<<<<

We breath the same air together.

And I will find one ever lasting way with you.

No matter where we are.

世殊时异、沧海桑田完全适用于诺克提斯近来的处境。

自从离开了王城，那些曾经涌动的暗流便愈发汹汹地翻到明面上来，而诺克提觉得自己正像是那片暴风雨降临的海上岌岌可危的小舟，负载着生死攸关的使命，却始终摇摇欲坠。

已经收复的水神无时无刻不在提醒着诺克提斯父王和露娜都已经不在了的事实，而近来的夜越来越长，摆在他眼前迫于眉睫的是应尽快夺回水晶。

或许火车运行的声音令诺克提斯有些静不下心来，他在原地站了站，看了看窗外，来回走两步，最后打开小包厢的门，决定出去随便走走。

岂这半夜里夜游的并不止他一人，普隆普特那头在夜里很是显眼的浅金色头发，就这样撞进了他的视线里。

“诺克特，火车运行的声音好吵哦，我都被吵得睡不着了。”

轻松的语调刺破了这沉闷寂寥的长夜，带着些郁闷的味道。

诺克提斯却从普隆普特的背影里看出了更多他的话外之音。近来确实……他们都没时间来整理、接受那些已经发生了就无可挽回的事情。

“确实有些嘈杂。”

这些日子里风风火火，总是停不下脚步，也没多少时间坐下来像现在这样说说话。诺克提斯觉得自己快要被压得喘不过气来了，连高兴这种情绪也总像是蒙着一层灰色调，转瞬即逝。

“你不要太勉强自己哦，”普隆普特靠在拉开了小半窗子的窗边，浅色的发丝被风吹得凌乱，话音却没有被吹散，“诺克特有时候也会自己逞强，闷不做声地想要什么都自己扛呢。”

被说到了痛处，诺克提斯有时候会感谢普隆普特的敏锐，有些时候他总能比自己先感知到自己情绪的细微差异，虽说会因此而多想，然而更多时候，普隆普特的这种纤细也并无坏处。

“我们都在你身边，虽说有些事情是只有诺克特才能办到的，但……”普隆普特露出了一个笑容，“会一直在你身边的。”

风声和火车运行的声音一同从窗口里倒灌进车厢里，诺克提斯只觉得月光下坐在窗边的普隆普特也像是长夜里皎洁的月亮。

“我们……我会一直一直陪着诺克特，亲眼看着你成为最好的国王。所以——”

敏锐且从来温柔的普隆普特明白露娜的牺牲给诺克提斯造成了多大的打击，他才刚刚失去了自己的父王，又接连着失去了自己的未婚妻，复国的路是一条血与火铸成的荆棘之路，前方一片迷雾，即使是诺克特也难免会消沉。

“抱歉……一会就好……”诺克提斯哑着声音打断了普隆普特没有说完的话，他走近窗沿伸手将普隆普特拉进怀里，“谢谢你，普隆普特。”

——关于那些无法宣之于口的喜欢，一次又一次的退让，不动声色的陪伴，和无条件的信任。

——以及，总是让我明白，我身负不可推脱的使命，却不是一个人孤身上路。

被抱住的普隆普特僵了一下，小心将手搭上了诺克提斯的背，轻轻拍了拍。

颈间被浸湿了，普隆普特没有推开诺克提斯，没有劝他，也没有慌乱，让他觉得那些落在自己颈间的，属于诺克特的泪，竟然带着一种让他为之心颤的重量。

<<<<

<<<<

<<<<

“十年”

普隆普特靠着那堆不知道以前完好时是什么样子的废铁，看着确确实实站在他面前的诺克特，喃喃道出这个几乎要令他绝望的数字。

他们都并非是年少轻狂的时候了，不知什么时候就默契地不再完全剃去下巴上总要固执冒出来的胡子，而是留下一些，好借此像那个曾经年轻过的自己告别。

可他们如今站在这里，这夜半无人两两相对的时刻，清楚地意识到诺克提斯确实回来了的普隆普特想的却是十年前他们最后一次有机会，在那列火车上迎着灌满车厢的风，和盈盈冷光的月色相拥的时刻。

如今恍如隔世。

诺克提斯的改变肉眼可见，没变的地方也是一如既往。他回归时普隆普特只觉出高兴，可到了现在，在那诺克提斯始终杳无音信的十年里，一点一点在普隆普特心里积淀出来的恐惧和无措，才终于压不住了一样往外蹦出来。

眼前的诺克特比以前少了棱角，也少了锋芒，他看上去很沉静，却并不会让人将他误以为是一把已经被消磨卷刃的钝刀。

光阴像是亲自给诺克提斯这把刀铸了一把上好的鞘，普隆普特丝毫不怀疑如今的诺克特比当年更让他安心，只是……

这种安心带给他的，更多却是再也控制不住的惶恐。

“我以为你回不来了，我已经快要……”普隆普特的话说得极慢，每一个字都仿佛在耗尽他最后的坚强，他一点一点往后退，直到后背撞上了废弃地铁锈迹斑斑的墙，让锈粉和灰尘一起簌簌落了他满身。

“普隆普特……”诺克提斯几乎没有面对过这样的普隆普特，这个人的温柔和敏感让他在自己面前一直保持着一种乐天的状态，偶尔的失落诺克提斯还有办法应对，可这样

——声泪俱下，像是已经被恐惧吞噬的普隆普特，诺克提斯确实是第一次见。

他尝试着向人走过去，轻手轻脚，走向记忆中那个笑着说要陪伴自己，看着自己成为国王的普隆普特。

正如普隆普特并不清楚这分开的十年里诺克提斯在石牢里都经历过什么一样，诺尔提斯也不能想象是怎样无望的等待才能让在他面前多是笑容的普隆普特，露出这样的表情。

“他们都觉得你死了，他们每个人都这样告诉我。”

普隆普特顾不上墙壁是否锈迹斑斑，他将自己全身的力气都倚在上头，才能勉强支撑自己还站着。

抑制不住的泪水像是憋了十年，再也憋不住了，从他眼角一串一串地掉下来，掉个不停，却依旧让他眼眶里挤满阻碍他视野的液体。

“一个人消息全无，线索全无，像是从来没有存在过一样地消失了。”

普隆普特觉得自己内心深处也生出过怀疑，也曾经想要动摇，等待并不是件好受的事情，尤其这样一眼看不到头的孤独等待，即使他要的结局似乎已经完好无损地在他面前呈上，可他竟然还是生出了许多的恐慌。

年少的时候爱慕，年轻的时候克制，偏偏也曾经放纵和放肆过，到了不再轻狂的年龄，才第一次品尝到这样让人心惊的恐惧。

想要控制的泪控制不住，想要咽回去的话就那么说出去了，明明离开并不是诺克特能够控制的事，明明也知道对方这十年过得更不好，可这样的恐惧却在此刻支配了普隆普特，他非要说出来，才能接受面前的人还完好无损地现实。

“我回来了。已经回来了。”诺克提斯慢慢靠近普隆普特，站在人一步之外，抬手揽了揽他那头已经更加柔软的浅金色头发，将掌心的温度切实地传递过去，“都过去了，以后不会离开了。”

十年，于他是一场作为代价的有期徒刑，对于普隆普特却是随时都可能绝望的无望等待。

他欠了普隆普特很多，包括曾经他没有点明的相互爱慕，和有了婚约之后依旧选择留在他身边，再加上当年那有头无尾的一场荒唐，和这十年的等待……

一壶酒里佐了太多的料，陈年而酿，如今有些——一发不可收拾了。

“回来了……”普隆普特重复了一遍这几个字，这才终于像是有了实感一样，将压回去的呜咽和痛苦全都释放了出来。

他稍微一松气，支撑着他站立的那最后一点力气也没有了，诺克提斯眼疾手快地一把将人捞在怀里。

和十年前火车上那次不同，这一次换做他来陪伴、支撑普隆普特。

“没事了……没事了。”

哭出来他才好一次性兜走，转头就打包扔出去，才好让让普隆普特依旧是他那个会笑着问“有没有担心我呀？”的青年。

是了，他的。

诺克提斯从自己的心绪中找到了最关键的部分。

面前的人是他的少年渴慕，是他的青年冲动，是他的当下，此时此刻。浅金色的头发，白皙却很容易留下痕迹的皮肤在血气方刚的年纪也会出现在他的梦里，甚至——他们真的有过，抵死缠绵。

当年的种种不得已，种种克制，种种忍耐……他们坚守彼此的责任，立场和底线。

而如今这些坚守却已经不能阻止他们——在一起。

诺克提斯心头一热，他伸手擦掉普隆普特不断往下掉的泪，抹了一把人下意识咬住的下唇轻轻吻了上去。

与十年前的试探和犹豫都不相同，这个吻炽热又带着些迫不及待，某种愧疚让它变得更加具有侵略性，嘴角的的一些泪水也被卷进去，普隆普特却并不能在唇齿间平常出多少咸味。

他为了站稳，不得不把自己挂在诺克提斯身上，还没有收回来的恐惧被这个吻消解过半，因为流泪而泛红的眼尾在黑暗的地铁里并不显眼，可带着哭腔的声音却明显。

“诺克特……”普隆普特叫着诺克提斯，如同在确认这个人的存在。

“我在。”

而后他得到了回应。

一把烈火就这样不顾一切地被扔到了干柴上，窜起来的燎原之火呼啦一下就把两个人全都点着了，他们顾不上这是个怎样不适合缠绵，也不适合重逢的地方了。

长久未见的思念如同春雨后疯长的野草，容不得他们慢慢诉说彼此的情谊，他们深爱彼此。

再次纠缠在一起的唇舌都克制着力道以求不伤到对方，衣裤在双方的纠缠中一件件剥落，又混着地上的浮灰被踢开。他们拥抱，亲吻，对彼此的情感盈满了每一个动作，稍微一动就溢出来，让空气里也掺了一丝甜。

对于爱这条从不受人控制的弹簧来说，克制和等待如同强力摁紧它的弹簧，若是一辈子摁住了也就罢了，可一旦有一天松开了……

诺克提斯只觉得面前的人成了他的软肋，转念一想却又像是得到了一副珍贵的铠甲。让他一边想把人捂严实了揣进怀里，一边又想让人自由自在，转头能冲他露出那个明亮的浅金色笑容，如同他的月亮一般在月空中皎洁。

“我很想你，诺克特……很想，很想……”普隆普特却丝毫没有意识到面前这个人的想法，他咬着诺克提斯的下唇，用模糊的鼻音重复着那两个字。

“我也是。”

诺克提斯的回应则很简单，他顺着普隆普特的窄腰摸下去，意识到这些年来面前这个人并没有疏于锻炼，即便普隆普特的身材并非有多壮实，可线条优美的肌肉却依旧在。

用手摸上去的时候肌肉柔软，线条起伏有度，皮肤带着一点凉意，光滑得让人心驰神荡。

普隆普特也情动得厉害，他对诺克提斯的感情在这十年里没有一分一毫减弱，到了现在如同火山喷发一般涌出来，哪里还收得住。

已经有过一次实践两个人这一次都相对熟门熟路了一些。

这个地方显然并不允许两个不顾场合的家伙坐下或者躺下来，唯一干净一些的只能是刚才被普隆普特蹭掉了一些锈迹和灰尘的墙壁。

诺克提斯在伸手摸到了普隆普两瓣臀尖的时候下意识握在手里用力地揉了又揉，逼出普隆普特变了调的气音，他圈着普隆普特的腰把人逼得后仰，肩胛处隔着深红的背心靠在了墙面上，又用一只手吊起普隆普特的一条腿，把在膝弯里抬起来。

俯身时他舔吻着普隆普特颈侧的软肉，齿尖小心地衔起一点碾了碾，又赶紧放开，用柔软的舌头堵上去舔了舔。嘴唇碰到那皮下搏动的动脉，让普隆普特仰着头下意识吞咽了一下，喉结一上一下，又引得诺克提斯在上头轻轻咬了一口。

火热的吻沿着喉结滚过赤裸的肩头，一连串的红色印记打在普隆普特的身体上，让他的血液似乎也在这段不长的前戏里变得滚烫起来，蒸发掉了他的理智。

普隆普特轻轻咬着下唇向诺克提斯讨了一个极致温柔的吻，撑在身后墙壁上支着自己的那只手屈了屈手指徒劳抓了一把抓不住什么的墙壁，只是这一点点动作又让他把自己往普隆普特手里送了送。

辗转之间，本就掐着一团软肉捏在手掌间的手指碰到了一点温度更高的褶皱。

“一会要是疼了，就咬我。”诺克提斯深吸了一口气伸手把人的脑袋摁在自己的肩窝里，下一刻手指就直奔着还干涩的穴口去了。

拇指摁在那层层褶皱上揉了揉，诺克提斯并没有打算让普隆普特疼，他将两个人正面贴在一起已经勃起的性器握在一处。

没料到还有这一层变故的普隆普特瞬间僵了僵，他想把自己的脸干脆埋进诺克提斯的肩窝里，却杜绝不掉自己的想象。诺克提斯则被人的这点小动作弄得笑了笑，一点气音喷在普隆普特耳边，普隆普特不用看也知道他笑得有多让人心动，又有多让人想咬他一口泄愤。

并在一起的两根性器都炽热而坚硬，相互固执地维持着一点自己的韧度，却又切实的带着肉体的柔软。它们有些不服从诺克提斯一只手的调遣，却又切实的给双方带来了不同于自己动手的快乐。

除去进入和被进入，这样一种属于两个人之间的直接触碰，让诺克提斯和普隆普特都感到一份夹杂在难为情里的快乐。

于是不多时，诺克提斯就摸到了一手可充当润滑液的乳白色。

大概是这些年来他们都少有自己动手的兴质，这一发不可收拾确实让两个人都激动了一些。

扩张的过程短暂却还算充分，诺克提斯摸准了普隆普特的敏感点，每一次都卡在那地方吊得人不上不下。肠道分泌出为了接纳的肠液，顺着普隆普特还支撑自己勉强站在地上的一条腿往下流到大腿上，粘腻的水声在这户室外的废弃地铁里愈发明显，普隆普特有些受不了，却已经说不出一句完整的话来，他只能摇头，断断续续地要求着诺克提斯。

“唔哈……不要停在、那里，再……往里——哈！”软绵绵的祈使句比起命令更像是乞求，明明只是手指，却更让诺克提斯想到了其他的方向上去。

“舒服吗？”他侧头咬着普隆普特一只耳垂，轻轻捻了捻，含混问到。

不知道是带着一点坏心，还是单纯关心普隆普特的感受。

“嗯哼——舒服……”

出口的两个字像是给了最后的许可诺克提斯吻住普隆普特，堵住他本就断续的要求。手指在从未被他之外的谁探索过的炽热又绵柔的穴道里开拓，软肉缠上去，穴口被撑开的褶皱几乎看不到本有的纹路——普隆普特只觉得自己的整个内里都像是烧起来一样席卷了所有被碰过的地方。

“呜……”普隆普特动了动腰想让诺克提斯把手指撤出去，偏头避开了亲吻想说话却第一时间被逼出一声情色意味甚重的喘息，他眯开眼睛想看看诺克提斯此时此刻的样子。

目光所及之处却正好撞上一根相比起自己颜色更深，因而更显出存在感的滚烫性器，和自己浅色的性器并在一处，青筋蜿蜒其上狰狞地怒张着。

“别怕。”

诺克提斯亲吻普隆普特的眼睛，他抽出扩张的手指，又捏了捏普隆普特饱满的臀肉，只有两个字的安慰从他嘴里说出来就是普隆普特最好的定心丸。

被进入时的疼痛远没有普隆普特想象中的激烈，他只是清楚地知道自己正在被一个炽热而坚硬的东西填满，最亲密的交流在两个人之间无言地进行着。来自于十年前的记忆被一点一点唤醒。

普隆普特下意识收缩了一下后穴，甚至快要错觉自己感觉到了陷在自己体内那根火热肉刃的每一处具体形状。

绞住性器却不住收缩的内壁实在太让人疯狂，诺克提斯觉得自己自制力良好也已经有了要崩盘的倾向，他只刚刚察觉到普隆普特的一点放松，就用力沉着腰肏了进去。

快感一下子汹涌起来，轰轰烈烈席地卷过两个人的神经。

被拉高的腿上的那点疼痛太微不足道，支在地上那一条腿简直快要成了摆设，普隆普特身上的大部分重量都靠诺克提斯支撑着。

控制不住的声音混着喘息，在空旷的空间里回荡出让普隆普特红透了耳根的回声。

他们曾经也有过那么一次机会，这样亲密地纠缠在一起。而这次不一样。

这次是不一样的，他们彼此相爱，身份和立场，还有责任都不再成为他们之间的阻碍，呼吸交缠在同一个空间里，所要走的，也仅有那一条有彼此陪伴的路。

普隆普特已经顾不上别的什么情绪了，他只知道自己快要被溺毙在这汹涌而来的爱意里了。

   他的身体和他的意志都在渴望着抱着自己挞伐的人，普隆普特能感受到每一次插入时肠壁被撑开，细嫩的内壁被坚硬的性器碾过，留下一连串让他语无伦次的快感。

“哈啊——！好舒、服……诺、克特……”

除了最简单的诉说感受和呼唤诺克提斯的姓名，他已经想不出别的话来。

下意识扭动着腰去配合那炽热肉棒捅开内里，又向更深处探索，酸软的快意从内里一寸一寸将他淹没，席卷了全身的快感让普隆普特下意识掐住了诺克提斯的肩头，修剪整齐的指甲陷进肉里，那一点点的疼痛诺克提斯此时根本无暇顾及。

肉体相互拍打的声音，连同抽插时摩擦在后穴穴口处带出一些黏连的白沫和液体一同滴落，衬得那进出的深色性器和每每被翻出的艳红色肠肉格外淫靡——可惜此时两人都无缘得见。

相互满足仿佛成为两人之间一个将要永远无法停止的课题，交缠的眼神，唇舌，还有始终紧紧咬在一起的下体都在诉说着思念和爱意。

他们的热切被彼此品尝得一干二净，蠕动的肠道和胀大的性器诉说着他们用语言无法更多表达的爱意，伞状的硕大龟头比一开始更让普隆普特意识到了它的存在，坚硬的形状每每退到穴口处，又狠狠撞开合拢的粘膜捅进去。

黏腻的水声和抽插的暧昧声响混着废弃地铁里唯一一点橘色不知名亮光，在普隆普特的意识里沉浮。

敏感点每每被刻意擦着边蹭过去，或者被对准了撞在上面顶住研磨，都逼着普隆普特发出高高低低的潮湿气音，而后又身体力行地将那些诱人的声音撞散。

每一次顶撞用的都是让他无力拒绝的力道，直冲脑门的快感令他无暇他顾，被摩擦被针对的敏感点让他再一次将眼泪掉进了诺克提斯的肩窝，诺克提斯进入到了难以想象的深度，性器顶到最深处时囊袋拍打着臀缝，后穴的高潮降临得竟然比前端的高潮还要快一些。

普隆普特被诺克提斯完全揽在怀里，他视野里本就不甚清晰的一片黑暗更加被溢出眼眶的泪水变得模糊了起来，快感顺着尾椎一路向上，蔓延过了整个身体。

“诺克特……诺克、特——”

只能喃喃着那一个名字的普隆普特体力消磨得厉害，他被顶撞得失了神，一次又一次切实地感受着诺克提斯的存在，而后只剩下了哭叫和渴求的本能。

直到最后，他哭叫着被诺克提斯逼上了顶峰，在最后的一瞬里，他拢住诺克提斯的肩，用力将自己的唇送上去，吻住了诺克提斯——

后穴终于被一股一股微凉的精液填满了，他强撑着睁开眼，借着那唯一的，不知道为何还在废弃地铁里顽强发光的橘色光源，看到了诺克提斯眸中一点叫他安心的光。

体力消磨得厉害 ，连绵的睡意吞噬着普隆普特的意识，他伸手搂住诺克提斯。

“我们回去吧。”

声音带着明显的沙哑和并未完全消散的情意，普隆普特又冲人露出了那个明亮的笑容。

诺克提斯心里一动，将散落一地的衣服捡了回来，给普隆普特整理了衣服，他将体力消磨后有些腿软的人揽在怀里 ，轻声笑道： “ 好，我们回去。 ”

一个带着蜜意的吻降临，两个人拥着彼此唇齿厮磨。 他们还会有很多个日后，还会有无限光明的未来。

哪怕走下去的路上满是荆棘，他们也会相互依靠，相互陪伴，而后——

披荆斩棘。

You are always living in my heart.

I believe the promise with you.

END.


End file.
